


toc, toC!

by sadomega69



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Epistolary, High School, Lowkey Self-Indulgent, M/M, Texting, Texting the wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadomega69/pseuds/sadomega69
Summary: (Fri, 20:40)aww u won’t call it romantic? some might.(Fri, 20:41)As a concept, maybe it is. But as a person, I really do worry about you.And the people around you.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Karma.**   
>  _Gakushuu._   
>  Nagisa.
> 
> \--
> 
> warning at the end note of each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the very first meeting. karma is a little shit... more than a little, actually.

**—** **_MONDAY_ ** **—**

(Mon, 15:30)

**someone tried to rob me yesterday and i broke his nose ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ he stepped on my phone tho. save my new number.**

(Mon, 15:32)

_Is he okay?_

_Are you okay? Who is this?_

(Mon, 15:32)

**wrong number, sorry.**

(Mon, 15:33)

_Sorry about your phone._

(Mon, 15:33)

**sure**

* * *

— **_TUESDAY_** —

(Tue, 18:20)

**guess what? he tried to sue me for punching him.**

(Tue, 18:22)

_Are you the one from yesterday?_

(Tue, 18:22)

**you didn’t save my number?**

(Tue, 18:24)

_I don’t see the point._

(Tue, 18:24)

**u got people telling you they broke someone’s nose all the time?**

(Tue, 18:25)

_No, thankfully._

(Tue, 18:25)

**precisely why you should have remembered me. i’m unforgettable.**

(Tue, 18:27)

_You do think very highly of yourself, don’t you._

_Good luck with your case, I suppose._

_If it were indeed self-defense, you would be fine._

(Tue, 18:27)

**of course it was self-defense.**

**are you a lawyer?**

(Tue, 18:28)

_I’m not._

* * *

_—_ ** _THURSDAY_** _—_

(Thurs, 21:55)

**hey**

(Thurs, 21:58)

_Hello._

(Thurs, 21:58)

**oh! you know it’s me this time. 🥺**

(Thurs, 21:59)

_I have a hunch it would be you. There aren’t many who would bother me this late._

(Thurs, 22:00)

**you are basically friendless? that’s sad.**

(Thurs, 22:00)

_Goodbye._

(Thurs, 22:01)

**did i hit too close to home? sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

(Thurs, 22:01)

_Aren’t you the one who’s ‘friendless’? Considering that you keep telling a random stranger your legal situation._

(Thurs, 22:02)

**they know. they are used to it :/**

(Thurs, 22:02)

_That doesn’t make me feel any better._

_How could you get sued a lot?_

(Thurs, 22:03)

**i don’t get sued /a lot/. mainly they threatened to sue me :/**

**the chairman would never let anyone sue or get sued. bad reputation, u know how it is.**

(Thurs, 22:03)

_You’re a high school student?_

_This generation is done for._

(Thurs, 22:03)

**oohhh. what makes you think so?**

(Thurs, 22:04)

_You broke someone’s nose. I hope you’re not some violent elementary school child._

(Thurs, 22:04)

**eh, i have been involved in fights since middle school.**

(Thurs, 22:04)

_And you are proud of that?_

(Thurs, 22:04)

**i’m just saying :/**

(Thurs, 22:05)

_Do you actually need anything from me?_

(Thurs, 22:05)

**just want to update you 🥺**

**you were somewhat involved with this case.**

**let’s just say it ends with me getting a long suspension.**

(Thurs, 22:06)

 _Let me_ _clarify a few things._

_Someone tried to rob you, you defended yourself and broke his nose, but now you are suspended?_

_/You/ are the one suspended?_

(Thurs, 22:06)

**right?! i am wrongfully punished! 🥺**

(Thurs, 22:07)

_Sounds awfully like nepotism._

(Thurs, 22:07)

**it’s not nepotism, not really.**

**it’s complicated, i don’t need to tell you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

(Thurs, 22:09)

_Well, fair enough._

(Thurs, 22:10)

**i will tell you this: our chairman is a fucking asshole and i want to fucking punch him at least once.**

**or maybe set his house on fire. or his car. or him.**

(Thurs, 22:10)

_Careful, these texts can be considered as evidence._

_And I am required by law to report a potential crime._

(Thurs, 22:11)

**i live dangerously.**

(Thurs, 22:11)

_Should I be concerned?_

(Thurs, 22:11)

**nah, not yet.**

**stay on my good side and we’d be good ^^**

(Thurs, 22:12)

_Well noted._

_Have fun with your suspension._

* * *

**—** **_SATURDAY —_ **

(Sat, 13:41)

**i am bored.**

**i am so fucking bored!!! this is ridiculous.**

(Sat, 13:46)

**why aren’t you replying me?**

(Sat, 13:50)

**heyyyyyyy 🥺🥺**

(Sat, 13:53)

_I am busy._

(Sat, 13:53)

**what could possibly be more important than me?**

(Sat, 13:53)

_Anything is more important than you. Leave me alone!_

(Sat, 13:53)

**how old are you anyway?**

(Sat, 13:56)

**ohhhh, were you fucking someone?**

**lol sorry to interrupt.**

(Sat, 13:58)

**but anyway, i am still bored. i’m not allowed to leave my dorm room, my friends are assholes. they just went out to watch movies without me.**

(Sat, 14:00)

**maybe a payback is in order?**

**well, that’s a good idea. talking to you is productive.**

**_—_ **

(Sat, 16:07)

_You are a nightmare._

(Sat, 16:09)

**welcome back!! <3**

(Sat, 16:09)

_I don’t see any reason to talk to you. Don’t you have any manners?_

(Sat, 16:10)

**you’re still talking to me anyway.**

**what were you doing?**

(Sat, 16:10)

_None of your business._

(Sat, 16:11)

**not fucking anyone for sure from the sound of it.**

(Sat, 16:11)

_This is exactly why your friends abandon you._

(Sat, 16:12)

**my friends don’t abandon me, i just can’t leave my dorm since i’m suspended. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

(Sat, 16:12)

_Boarding school?_

(Sat, 16:12)

**something like that.**

**what, are you planning to kidnap me?**

**how old are you anyway?**

(Sat, 16:14)

_Why would I tell you?_

(Sat, 16:14)

**it’s only fair. you know i’m a high school student. i’m guessing you’re around my age.**

(Sat, 16:15)

_What makes you think so?_

(Sat, 16:15)

**if you’re some random old person with no friends who is spending their time texting a high school student, that is just lame and sad.**

(Sat, 16:15)

_Maybe you do deserve your suspension._

(Sat, 16:16)

**hey! :( i thought you agreed i’m the victim here.**

**did i hit a sore spot? are u actually old?**

(Sat, 16:16)

_Life is about evaluating your decision._

_And to answer your question: I also am a high school student. Third-year._

(Sat, 16:17)

**no need to lie, age is just a number.**

(Sat, 16:17)

_Whatever you say._

(Sat, 16:17)

**where do you go?**

(Sat, 16:18)

_I am not telling you._

(Sat, 16:18)

**then i’d just assume u are an old man.**

(Sat, 16:19)

_What makes you think I’m a man?_

(Sat, 16:19)

**are you?**

(Sat, 16:20)

_Are you?_

(Sat, 16:20)

**u haven’t answered me.**

(Sat, 16:21)

_I asked you first._

(Sat, 16:21)

**you know more about me. it’s only fair you told me stuff about yourself.**

(Sat, 16:22)

_There’s nothing much I could tell you._

_I have never broken anyone’s nose._

(Sat, 16:22)

**what a shame. you should try that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

(Sat, 16:22)

_No, thank you. They would take away my scholarship if I ever did that._

(Sat, 16:23)

**oh? are you a scholarship baby?**

(Sat, 16:23)

_Yes, I am on a scholarship._

(Sat, 16:23)

**huh, never met one before.**

(Sat, 16:24)

_Well, now you’re talking to one._

(Sat, 16:24)

**what’s it like?**

**do you get special treatment or anything?**

(Sat, 16:25)

_No, no special treatment._

(Sat, 16:25)

**that’s just boring.**

**no special pass if you tried robbing someone?**

(Sat, 16:25)

_I don’t think so. I am sure I would get expelled for robbing someone._

_And so would you, I am sure, for punching anyone in that school._

(Sat, 16:26)

**lol are there no bullies in your school?**

(Sat, 16:26)

_You are a bully?_

(Sat, 16:26)

**not really, i just get into fights.**

(Sat, 16:26)

_A delinquent._

(Sat, 16:27)

**more like i bully bullies. what does that make me?**

(Sat, 16:27)

_A delinquent with a hero complex?_

(Sat, 16:28)

**thats hilarious lmfao i'm no hero.**

**being a hero is boring anyway.**

(Sat, 16:28)

… _A chuuni delinquent._

_Aren’t you in high school?_

(Sat, 16:29)

**fuck off, charity case.**

(Sat, 16:32)

_Looks like you are sensitive about it, asshole chuuni delinquent._

(Sat, 16:33)

**did you just curse?**

**guess you’re also sensitive about it.**

**schools usually have some sort of scholarship quota they have to fill, don’t they? for philanthropic reasons. glad you got it in time.**

****

* * *

**—** **_TUESDAY —_ **

(Tue, 11:48)

**u never answered my question**

(Tue, 11:52)

**wow, you’re still angry.**

(Tue, 11:53)

_I am in class, stop texting me._

(Tue, 11:54)

**i don’t have any classes, i am bored.**

(Tue, 11:54)

_Text your friends!_

(Tue, 11:54)

**i already have, they are not answering me.**

(Tue, 11:55)

_Well deserved. Use your suspension to reflect on your actions._

(Tue, 11:55)

**i am the victim here, i don’t have to reflect on anything.**

(Tue, 11:59)

**or are u talking about last time?**

(Tue, 12:09)

**do u want me to apologise?**

**u don’t, my friends said i suck at it.**

(Tue, 12:21)

**i will be the bigger person and say it then.**

**i’m a guy, i’m 18 this year.**

**see how easy it is.**

(Tue, 12:36)

**don’t you guys have any lunch break?**

**pay attention to me 🥺**

**i am booooorrrrreeeeeeddddddddd**

  
  


**—**

(Tue, 17:03)

_Do you have some kind of abandonment issue?_

_You are strangely clingy to a random stranger._

(Tue, 17:06)

**feel honoured <3**

(Tue, 17:09)

_You are a pain and I regret ever talking to you._

(Tue, 17:11)

**who would text you other than me?**

(Tue, 17:12)

_A lot of people would._

_All of them have better manners compared to you._

(Tue, 17:12)

**yet i’m the one who texts you, so.**

**i won’t have to if they would just let me go outside. but instead they trap me here 🥺**

(Tue, 17:13)

_I am starting to see why they would do so, to be perfectly honest._

_Now, if you would excuse me, some of us actually have important things to do._

(Tue, 17:13)

**nooo don’t go 🥺**

**keep me some company**

(Tue, 17:18)

**you came just to leave me alone again?**

**that’s cold. 🥺**

(Tue, 17:22)

**at least tell me what i should have for dinner 🥺**

(Tue, 17:23)

_Stop bothering me and do something useful!_

(Tue, 17:23)

**i will, if you tell me what to have for dinner**

(Tue, 17:24)

_I am not your mother. Pick it yourself._

(Tue, 17:24)

**my mother won’t care what i have for dinner**

(Tue, 17:25)

_Your sob stories won’t win me over._

(Tue, 17:27)

**well fuck you. my dad left us when i was only five for another woman. my mom and i only had one another, and i love her dearly.**

**but i remind her of him, so she hates the sight of me. no matter what i do, she would never pay any attention to me.**

**but it doesn’t matter. no matter what, i love her the most, and i want to make her proud! :)**

(Tue, 17:28)

_Do you share your life story with anyone?_

(Tue, 17:28)

**i was angry at my dad for a while. but he is just so happy, i can’t hold anything against him.**

**he can be an ass, i guess. like, whenever we met he would tell me to call him uncle. am i still his son in his eyes? he prefers my step-brothers over me.**

(Tue, 17:29)

**they used to hit me a lot. they’re all younger than me, but there’s nothing i can do. if i hit them back, my dad will just yell at me.**

**and i don’t want to make him mad at me. i just want him to think of him as his son.**

**guess i am not doing anything that’d help my case.**

(Tue, 17:31)

_You don’t need to prove anything for someone like that._

(Tue, 17:31)

**it’s just, no matter what, i am not good enough.**

**i don’t know what to do, u know. i just feel so lost.**

**my mom, my dad, i care for them. i want them to see me.**

(Tue, 17:33)

_Don’t live your life for someone who won’t appreciate it._

_That’s what my mother told me._

(Tue, 17:35)

**LMFAOOOOOO i cant do this anymore.**

**i’m fucking with you**

**my parents are happily married. they travel a lot together.**

(Tue, 17:37)

**did u really buy that?**

**this is the most hilarious thing EVER. i really got u there right?**

(Tue, 17:40)

**i fucking won u with my fake sob stories**

**my stomach fucking hurts from laughing lmfaoooo**

**did u rlly feel bad for me???? god i thought i was being obvious???**

(Tue, 17:42)

_You know what?_

_I don’t usually curse, but I would make an exception this time._

_Fuck you._

(Tue, 17:43)

**i will take that graciously.**

**u make my day today thank u stranger-kun!**

**and anyway, fuck me yourself!**

* * *

**—** **_WEDNESDAY —_ **

(Wed, 20:06)

**“don’t live your life for someone who won’t appreciate it”**

**that’s some good words there.**

(Wed, 20:08)

_Fuck. Off._

(Wed, 20:09)

**are you still mad?**

**come on, that was funny.**

**at least it was funny to me.**

(Wed, 20:10)

_Nothing about it was funny. Leave me alone._

_I have papers to finish._

(Wed, 20:11)

**you were sooooooo kind to me.**

**i was touched. i didn’t think u would be all sympathetic.**

**i didn’t know u care!**

(Wed, 20:12)

_Listen, those issues are real and serious. People do actually go through them and have to live through it. You don’t get to trivialise them._

(Wed, 20:13)

**u are really passionate about this.**

(Wed, 20:14)

_And how did I fall for it? How could I fall for such an obvious fake ploy?_

(Wed, 20:14)

**awwwww don’t feel bad for being so soft inside 🥺**

**and u gotta admit my stories were good!**

(Wed, 20:15)

_You are a fucking asshole._

(Wed, 20:15)

**glad we have established that.**

**you really made my day yesterday.**

**i am so pleased to make your acquaintance. looking forward to knowing more about you in the future.**

(Wed, 20:17)

_I made the biggest mistake of ever replying to you._

(Wed, 20:17)

**tell me about yourself, i told u everything about myself.**

**but u have offered me nothing. that’s disappointing.**

(Wed, 20:17)

_Why would I tell anything about myself to someone like you?_

(Wed, 20:17)

**why not? i think we are going along really well.**

**as i said before. i’m a guy, i’m 18 this year. my birthday is on christmas.**

**i’m top of my class, my best subject is math. my friends call me karma.**

(Wed, 20:18)

_You are not the top of your class._

(Wed, 20:19)

**why not? bcs i’m a chuuni delinquent?**

**if i can trick a scholarship student, i think anything is possible.**

(Wed, 20:20)

_Fuck off. I am not going to tell you anything._

(Wed, 20:21)

**look, another curse!**

**come on, i have been good today. not texting you during class and everything.**

**i can’t keep referring you as charity case.**

(Wed, 20:25)

**you don’t need to tell me your real name.**

(Wed, 20:31)

**aw, are u pouting?**

(Wed, 20:38)

**i guess you are.**

* * *

**—** **_FRIDAY —_ **

(Fri, 21:55)

**i left you alone for a day.**

**still angry at me?**

(Fri, 21:57)

_I am not mad at you._

(Fri, 21:58)

**that’s good then!**

**how is ur day?**

(Fri, 21:59)

_Would have been better if you had not texted me._

(Fri, 22:00)

**i know i am the highlight of ur day.**

(Fri, 22:01)

_I have no idea where you could possibly get that idea._

(Fri, 22:02)

**you keep replying.**

(Fri, 22:03)

_You would have kept bothering me if I hadn’t done so._

(Fri, 22:03)

**aw, see, you already know so much about me ;)**

(Fri, 22:04)

_Do you actually want anything from me?_

(Fri, 22:05)

**hey, it’s normal for friends to text each other!**

**i just want to see how u are doing :)**

(Fri, 22:05)

_We are not friends._

(Fri, 22:05)

**we could have been if you had opened up more.**

(Fri, 22:05)

_Unlike you, I don’t simply tell others my personal information._

_My mother did warn me about stranger danger._

(Fri, 22:06)

**bit too late for that, i think.**

**we have been texting for more than a week.**

(Fri, 22:07)

_It was more of a one-sided chattering._

(Fri, 22:07)

**it doesn’t have to be that way ;)**

(Fri, 22:07)

_Why do you insist on bothering me? Don’t you have any wrong number to bother?_

(Fri, 22:08)

**i don’t! no need to be jealous, baby.**

**u are special to me, i will never betray your trust.**

(Fri, 22:09)

_You are impossible, and I have better things to do._

_Goodbye. Have fun doing whatever._

(Fri, 22:09)

**u like playing hard to get, i see.**

**i don’t just simply give up, u know.**

(Fri, 22:10)

_Talking to you really is a mistake._

_Have I said so before? I feel like I have._

_Are you going to continue being a pain forever?_

(Fri, 22:11)

**are u implying u want a forever with me?**

(Fri, 22:13)

_That is not what I meant, and you know it._

(Fri, 22:13)

**hey i won’t mind a forever with u.**

(Fri, 22:14)

_Fucking hell._

(Fri, 22:14)

**u curse a lot for a scholarship student.**

**i am flattered.**

(Fri, 22:14)

_You are impossible._

(Fri, 22:15)

**alright, guess i will stop teasing u today ;)**

**anyway, just want to say that i’ll be away tomorrow.**

**might be back by monday (our two-week anniversary, yay!).**

**if i weren’t, then let’s hope we will meet again in our next life. （♥￫ｏ￩♥）**

  
  


* * *

**—** **_SATURDAY —_ **

  
  


[CHARITY CASE]

4 Missed Calls

**_—_ **

(Sat, 14:22)

_You are not doing it on purpose, are you?_

_Because that is insensitive._

**_—_ **

[CHARITY CASE]

4 Missed Calls

(Sat, 17:16)

_There are better ways to seek attention._

**_—_ **

(Sat, 23:45)

_Karma?_

**—** **_SUNDAY —_ **

[CHARITY CASE]

2 Missed Calls

(Sun, 12:02)

_Unbelievable. What do you want from me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning:** offhand talk of child abuse and neglect... 
> 
> karma of this chapter kinda is an ass. my friend rates his asshole level a 7/10. the fact there's a chapter two is a testament to how patient gakushuu is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more banter, some emotional vulnerabilities. karma is less of a little shit.
> 
> **special shoutout to my beloved car! without her help, this chapter won't be finished.**

**—** **_MONDAY —_ **

(Mon, 07:20)

**morning, sunshine!**

**aw, u do care.**

**also u said my name.**

(Mon, 07:21)

**no need to worry. i was just doing stuff, i don’t have my phone.**

**your concern is noted and appreciated (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡**

—

(Mon, 09:07)

_I wasn’t concerned._

(Mon, 09:09)

**the missed calls indicated otherwise.**

(Mon, 09:10)

_I was checking if you were someone from my school._

_And you weren’t._

(Mon, 09:11)

**its ok to be concerned about me, babe.**

**i appreciate ur worry.**

(Mon, 09:12)

 _Don’t call me that_.

(Mon, 09:12)

**but u won’t tell me ur name!**

**u rlly should tell me ur name.**

**since u care deeply about me and all.**

(Mon, 09:14)

_I am not going to let you ruin my Monday._

(Mon, 09:14)

**lbr, u actually enjoy my company.**

**u called me 10 times.**

(Mon, 09:14)

_Told you I was checking something at that time._

(Mon, 09:15)

**yeah, me.**

**were u worried i was about to kill myself?**

**dw about that, i won’t.**

(Mon, 09:16)

_… I don’t know why I keep talking to you._

_Go away, I am in class._

(Mon, 09:17)

**study hard sweetheart.**

—

(Mon, 12:00)

_Don’t call me that either._

(Mon, 12:01)

**tell me ur name then.**

(Mon, 12:01)

_Why are you so obsessed with my name?_

(Mon, 12:02)

**u know mine, it’s only fair.**

(Mon, 12:02)

_I don’t know your name. You told me to call you Karma._

(Mon, 12:03)

**u don’t need to tell me ur real name either.**

(Mon, 12:03)

_What kind of nickname is Karma, anyway?_

_It feels oddly fitting._

(Mon, 12:04)

**glad u like it. now, what’s urs?**

(Mon, 12:05)

_Why are you so obsessed with getting my name?_

(Mon, 12:05)

**i need it to register our marriage. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**come on, you arent going to lose anything by telling me ur name.**

(Mon, 12:06)

_You are too stubborn._

(Mon, 12:06)

**so are u, but u don’t see me complaining.**

(Mon, 12:10)

_Fine._

_Call me Gakushuu._

(Mon, 12:10)

**what kind of name is that?**

(Mon, 12:10)

_Not a real one._

(Mon, 12:11)

**alright then.**

**thats not hard, right, gakushuu-kun?**

**pleased to make your acquaintance!**

(Mon, 12:11)

_The pleasure is all yours._

_You seem to be certain I am a guy._

(Mon, 12:12)

**we have had this discussion.**

**u know what, u are also somewhat difficult to talk to.**

(Mon, 12:12)

_You are the one making it difficult._

(Mon, 12:13)

**come on, don’t be childish.**

(Mon, 12:13)

_YOU are the childish one._

(Mon, 12:13)

**it’s a simple question.**

(Mon, 12:13)

_I don’t have time for this._

_Yes, I am a guy._

_Happy now?_

(Mon, 12:14)

**♡ ecstatic ♡**

(Mon, 12:14)

_Good. Now leave me alone. I have classes to attend._

_Later, Karma._

(Mon, 12:16)

**see u later, gakushuu-kun.**

**—**

(Mon, 18:53)

**i am hungry**

(Mon, 18:54)

I am not on kitchen duty today. 

You can actually leave your room, Karma. 

(Mon, 18:54)

**but i don’t want to?**

**bring me my food plz & thx.**

(Mon, 18:55)

I am not your mother. Or Koro-sensei. 

(Mon, 18:56)

**ofc not, i hate my mom. i actually like u.**

**so, dinner in bed?**

(Mon, 18:56)

Go outside your room or starve. 

(Mon, 18:57)

**harsh.**

**who is on kitchen duty? if it’s terasaka i’d rather starve.**

(Mon, 18:57)

Better hurry, Koro-sensei might finish your portion. 

And you do know he doesn’t consider you suspended, right? 

Go back to class if you’re so bored every day. 

(Mon, 18:59)

**nah im not going to miss my day-offs.**

  
  


**—**

(Mon, 20:05)

**gakushuu-kun, what r u having for dinner?**

(Mon, 20:05)

_No._

(Mon, 20:06)

**alright, ttyl xoxo**

**eat well <3**

**—**

(Mon, 21:01)

_My mom now knows about you and she thinks I should be careful._

(Mon, 21:02)

**thats an honor. my mom doesnt know about u yet.**

(Mon, 21:02)

_You texted me when I was having dinner with her! I have no choice._

_She asked me who you are._

(Mon, 21:03)

**what did u tell her?**

(Mon, 21:03)

_The truth. That you’re a random stranger who started texting me because you lost your phone. You are in boarding school, you bother me a lot, and you have the weirdest name._

(Mon, 21:04)

**oh? and how did she respond?**

(Mon, 21:05)

_She told me to be careful of you. You could be a serial killer. Or worse._

(Mon, 21:05)

 **that’s a pity. i have planned our future together** **:(**

(Mon, 21:06)

_I find your lack of denial alarming._

_Are you a serial killer, Karma?_

(Mon, 21:07)

**wouldn’t u want to know? ;)**

**lmao im messing w/ u. what do u think?**

(Mon, 21:07)

_If your preferred choice of weapon is by frustrating someone to death, I think you’d be really good at what you do._

_But other than that: I am not sure if you are capable of being one._

(Mon, 21:08)

**stop thinking so lowly of me, that’s hurtful :(**

**anyway where’s ur dad?**

(Mon, 21:09)

_You don’t have any tact, do you._

_I don’t need to tell you anything._

(Mon, 21:11)

**told u everything about myself, it’s only fair.**

(Mon, 21:11)

_It was your choice to share it with me._

_And I don’t know anything about yourself._

(Mon, 21:12)

**u can ask me whatevs u want.**

(Mon, 21:12)

_I don’t want to know anything about you._

(Mon, 21:12)

**i don’t mind sharing anything to you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

(Mon, 21:13)

_Your tendency to overshare and become overly clingy seems to indicate that you do, indeed, have an abandonment issue. Do you want to talk about it?_

(Mon, 21:14)

**i just like messing w/ u, it’s nothing deep lmao**

**and i’m suspended. i got bored, u know.**

(Mon, 21:14)

_When will your suspension end?_

_She does feel bad about your suspension._

(Mon, 21:15)

**two more weeks. im fucking bored, u r literally a godsent.**

**my friends are all ignoring me mostly 🥺**

(Mon, 21:17)

_Somehow I doubt they really are your friends._

(Mon, 21:17)

**me too! i thought we share a special bond & everything.**

**maybe we share a more special bond… no need to feel insecure. <3**

(Mon, 21:18)

_I am not feeling insecure AND I have better things to do._

_Goodbye, Karma._

(Mon, 21:18)

**alright but tell me when is your birthday.**

**u haven’t told me that yet.**

(Mon, 21:18)

_If I did tell you, will you leave me alone?_

(Mon, 21:19)

**for today, sure.**

(Mon, 21:19)

_January 1._

_Later, Karma._

_Leave me alone._

* * *

_—_ **_TUESDAY —_ **

(Tue, 00:04)

**doesn’t that mean i’m older than you?**

(Tue, 00:07)

**are u already asleep? that’s surprising.**

(Tue, 00:14)

_What the hell karma_

_Do you know what time is it_

(Tue, 00:15)

**it’s already another day, so it doesn’t count**

(Tue, 00:15)

_Go to sleep_

_I had to stay up late ;ast night let me sleep_

(Tue, 00:16)

**lmaooo did u stay up late bcs ur worried about me?**

**thats sweet. i feel touched.**

**marry me?**

(Tue, 00:17)

_FUCK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(Tue, 00:17)

**alright sweet dreams xxoo**

**—**

(Tue, 06:05)

_I hate you so much._

_Why did you have to happen to me._

(Tue, 06:07)

**i am a blessing that happens only to special peeps.**

(Tue, 06:07)

_No, you are a nightmare. What had I done to deserve this?_

_My mom was right. Never trust rich spoiled brats._

(Tue, 06:08)

**is that supposed to be me? 🥺**

(Tue, 06:08)

_Yes. You sound rich and spoiled._

_Trust me, I have a lot of experience with rich and spoiled brats. I know what they are like._

(Tue, 06:09)

**what kind of rich and spoiled brats wake up at 6?**

**went to a fancy school then?**

(Tue, 06:10)

_That is a good point. What are you doing at 6 in the morning?_

(Tue, 06:11)

**morning practice.**

**so, fancy school?**

(Tue, 06:11)

_Aren’t you suspended?_

(Tue, 06:11)

**morning practice is an exception.**

(Tue, 06:12)

_What kind of morning practice? It’s only six._

_Are you in a club?_

_You can do sports?_

(Tue, 06:12)

**it’s all take and no give w/ u.**

(Tue, 06:12)

_Yes, it is a “fancy school.”_

_Your turn._

(Tue, 06:13)

**not a club, it’s just a tradition here for our class. waking up early is healthy, we do some exercise together :/**

**for the record: i can do sports. ur faith in me sure is astounding!**

(Tue, 06:13)

_Why do you call it morning practice then?_

_I can never understand school for rich spoiled brats._

(Tue, 06:14)

**hey i didn’t come up with the name**

**aren’t u also going to fancy schools?**

(Tue, 06:14)

_I do, but I am not one._

_And that’s how I know how ridiculous school for rich spoiled brats can be._

(Tue, 06:15)

**what, lots of bad memories there?**

**u are a scholarship student in a fancy school. that’s fucking funny to me.**

**what next, did you break the vase and get invited to the host club?**

(Tue, 06:16)

_They would not even let me be a part of the student council, let alone a host club._

(Tue, 06:17)

**why not? i thought honor students get to be the president.**

(Tue, 06:17)

_I am a scholarship student. My mother is a single parent. They spend more in a day than what my mother earns in a month. Do you think they would let someone like me in such a position, Karma?_

(Tue, 06:17)

**k noted. lots of bad memories confirmed.**

**i might be rich but im not spoiled :3**

**boarding school is all about maturity and independence.**

(Tue, 06:18)

_Of course._

_You are an excellent example of maturity and independence, after all._

(Tue, 06:18)

**glad you agree ♡**

(Tue, 06:19)

_... You know what._

_I am going to prepare for breakfast. Have fun with your morning ritual or whatever._

  
  


—

  
  


(Tue, 08:45)

**i am boooooorrreeeeeddddddddd.**

(Tue, 08:47)

_No. Stop. Don’t._

(Tue, 08:49)

**school is starting. everyone is ignoring me.**

**i already finished my game. I AM BORED.**

(Tue, 08:50)

_None of my business._

_Stop. Texting. Me._

(Tue, 08:51)

**alright alright :(**

  
  


—

  
  


(Tue, 12:39)

_Have you ever met someone you just want to punch badly?_

(Tue, 12:41)

**ehhhh, are u talking about me? 🥺**

(Tue, 12:41)

_Surprisingly, no._

_Though I have to admit, there are times I am tempted to punch you_.

(Tue, 12:42)

**can u actually punch anyone? :/ somehow i doubt u can physically do it.**

(Tue, 12:42)

_This is one of the times. I’m fairly sure I can break your nose._

(Tue, 12:43)

**doubt it. i have more experience in beating up ppl.**

**who are we talking about anyway?**

(Tue, 12:44)

_Someone in my class. You wouldn’t know him._

(Tue, 12:45)

**want me to beat them up?**

**what do they look like?**

**i’ll beat them up for u. <3**

(Tue, 12:45)

_Aren’t you being suspended?_

_Thanks for the offer, but there’s no need for it._

_Yet. Maybe. Maybe one day I will take you up on your offer._

(Tue, 12:46)

**i can always sneak out.**

**after everything we've been through together, there’s little i wouldn’t do for you babe.**

(Tue, 12:47)

_You just want a chance to beat someone up, don’t you._

_Stop being so violent._

(Tue, 12:47)

**hey that isn’t fair.**

**so you could threaten to punch someone & thats ok.**

**but if i threaten to beat someone up then /i/ am the violent one?**

(Tue, 12:47)

_Well, unlike you, I won’t actually do it._

(Tue, 12:47)

**yeah, coz i’m not a coward like u.**

(Tue, 12:49)

**u r not going to get mad at me again, are u?**

**you’re like the most sensitive person i’ve ever talked to.**

(Tue, 12:51)

_Have you ever considered that you’re just, possibly, maybe, being a complete dickass?_

(Tue, 12:51)

**i’m just blunt and honest.**

**two good qualities.**

(Tue, 12:52)

_If you think you can shame me despite you being the inconsiderate one, then you are wrong._

(Tue, 12:52)

**i’m not shaming you or anything, bb.**

(Tue, 12:53)

_You are calling me sensitive when I have the right to be cross with your choice of words._

_I am not angry, but it wouldn’t be wrong for me to be so._

(Tue, 12:53)

**kay then, sorry for being an ass?**

(Tue, 12:54)

_Don’t say things you don’t mean._

_You are so emotionally stunted, do you know?_

(Tue, 12:54)

**sweet fuck what the hell do u want from me**

—

(Tue, 23:34)

_Do you actually have any friends?_

(Tue, 23:37)

**is this you starting a conversation after an argument?**

**starting a conversation by insulting me is called being emotionally stunted**

(Tue, 23:38)

_You have insulted me more before._

_And it was a legitimate question_

(Tue, 23:39)

**you are sensitive.**

**but whatever, we don't need to talk about it if u don't want.**

(Tue, 23:41)

_... Okay._

_I was… not in the best mood. You have to admit you were being an asshole._

_You were just being yourself. It’s just bad timing._

(Tue, 23:42)

**bit of an overreaction tho?**

(Tue, 23:43)

_Listen, are you not able to just admit that you are wrong so we can move on from this topic?_

_… Alright, yes maybe an overreaction. Some parts of it. You were being a little inconsiderate._

(Tue, 23:44)

**ok, never call u a coward or sensitive. get it.**

**now, are we ok now?**

(Tue, 23:48)

**goddamn dont tell me you’re angry again.**

(Tue, 23:48)

_No, shut up, I am trying to articulate my thoughts properly._

(Tue, 23:50)

_Upon reflection, I will confess that sometimes I may have been a little callous with my words. Some of them may have hurt your feelings, whether you admit it or not, and I understand your intention to return the favour._

(Tue, 23:50)

**hurt my feelings?**

(Tue, 23:50)

_Maybe I “hit too close to home.” Maybe. You don’t need to tell me. I can see that you are not fond of talking about your feelings. That’s not emotionally healthy, if you should know._

_And I am not finished yet. Stop cutting me off._

(Tue, 23:51)

**kay, bossy much.**

**to clarify: i piss you off for the fun of it. it’s like, habit.**

**and u didn’t hurt my feelings.**

(Tue, 23:52)

_I have to admit that maybe, my reaction might have been out of proportion, considering that we do often engage in casual banter, in which we insult each other without taking it to heart. But again, as I have said before, it was not a good time._

(Tue, 23:55)

**right ok, so this is you apologising???**

(Tue, 23:56)

_I am acknowledging the mistake on my part._

_And I would appreciate you acknowledging the mistake on your part as well._

(Tue, 23:57)

**if you want my side of the story then i was just pissing you off the way i usually am, then you get all pissy. like usual, but different kind of pissy.**

(Tue, 23:58)

_We are both at fault here. Let’s just, get it over with._

(Tue, 23:58)

**i apologise right away. you’re the one who said i didn’t mean it.**

(Tue, 23:59)

_Did you mean it? Really and actually? Because I can tell that you are just trying to pacify me. Humour me. Mollify me. Whatever the word is._

_Let’s be perfectly honest here, you were invalidating my feelings. And I am allowed to be angry._

**— WEDNESDAY —**

(Wed, 00:00)

**invalidating your feelings?**

(Wed, 00:01)

**you know what, can we just stop talking about this and pretend it never happened?**

(Wed, 00:02)

_No, you can’t do this all the time. You can’t run away from something whenever you want to._

(Wed, 00:02)

**what the fuck, what the hell do you even know about me?**

**run away from sth? i’m not running away from anything.**

(Wed, 00:03)

_I can tell that your hesitance in discussing this issue._

(Wed, 00:03)

**i don’t know you at all, fucking hell, i can choose whatever i want to talk about.**

(Wed, 00:04)

_Stop being difficult._

(Wed, 00:05)

**are you for fucking real right now. listen to your fucking self.**

**you have been the one who’s the hardest to talk to.**

(Wed, 00:06)

_Alright, okay, I concur._

_I was not feeling my best, and you were just being yourself. I shouldn’t have gone off on you, I admit, but you were not being exactly kind either._

(Wed, 00:08)

**yeah well??? havent seen any sorry.**

(Wed, 00:09)

_Don’t make it just about me._

(Wed, 00:10)

**i forgive u :)**

(Wed, 00:11)

_Fucking hell._

_—_

(Wed, 00:06)

**would you consider calling someone too sensitive as invalidating their feelings?**

(Wed, 00:09)

I can see why it’d be interpreted that way. 

Did you mean it that way, though? 

(Wed, 00:09)

**they were actually being oversensitive.**

**so no, just a general statement.**

(Wed, 00:10)

I see. You were just being your usual self. 

Who is this anyway? We all know what you are like. 

We won’t be easily offended. 

(Wed, 00:10)

**someone i know, someone you don’t.**

**think they want me to apologise.**

(Wed, 00:11)

Well, are you going to? 

You aren’t really good at it. You could use the exercise. 

At least tell them you didn’t mean it the way they think you did. 

(Wed, 00:11)

**i usually aim to piss them off. they just get pissed for real this time.**

**they’re already pissed, so they’re taking it out on me. which isn’t fair.**

(Wed, 00:12)

Should I ask who this is? 

You don’t have any other friends besides us. 

(Wed, 00:12)

**someone i know that you don’t, told you that.**

**i have a life outside this school, nagisa.**

(Wed, 00:13)

Where do you even know this person? You should be more careful. 

(Wed, 00:13)

**pretty sure it should be the other way around. i can take care of myself.**

**they r mostly harmless. it’s fun to piss them off.**

(Wed, 00:14)

If you want my opinion, then just give in. If you want to salvage the relationship. 

(Wed, 00:15)

**but i did?**

**and what the hell, salvage the relationship? we have only known each other for two weeks or so.**

(Wed, 00:16)

Did you apologise in a dismissive way? Maybe that has pissed them off even more. 

(Wed, 00:16)

**am i supposed to have a rich meaningful conversation with a random stranger?**

**are you siding with them? listen, aren’t they also in the wrong here?**

(Wed, 00:17)

I don’t see why not? It’s good to talk about your feelings once in a while. 

Communication is important. It’s good to see someone who isn’t afraid to force you to talk about something. 

**—**

(Wed, 01:06)

**for what it’s worth, i didn’t mean to offend.**

(Wed, 01:08)

_You know what, I will take that._

(Wed, 01:09)

**good! fucking hell that was strenuous.**

**probably the worst fight i’ve ever had in my life.**

**it’s interesting u aren’t asleep yet.**

**still thinking about our argument?**

(Wed, 01:10)

_No, I actually have something to do._

_You’re used to fighting with your fist. Do you resolve conflicts with your friends (if you have any) with violence?_

(Wed, 01:11)

**(if you have any) what an ass.**

**i (unlike you!!!!!!) have multiple friends who are entranced by my companionship!!!!!!!**

**sure, yeah, if we’re fighting we’d just start brawling.**

(Wed, 01:12)

_“I am tough and I don’t talk about my feelings.” What a cliché._

(Wed, 01:12)

**that isn’t nice : <**

**let’s stop fighting baby, it’s scaring the kids.**

**i don’t want to spend another night on the couch.**

**i miss having you in my arms.**

(Wed, 01:13)

_You’re even more delirious at night._

(Wed, 01:13)

**awww is gakushuu-kun being shy?**

(Wed, 01:14)

_I’m being tired of your bullshit. And I am going to bed. You should too. When does your suspension end again?_

(Wed, 01:14)

 **it got cut short bc i was being “a complete nuisance to everyone” sooooooo this monday i’ll be back to class.** **ㅠㅠ**

(Wed, 01:15)

_What have you done this time._

(Wed, 01:15)

 **i don’t like the tone you’re using** **: <**

(Wed, 01:16)

_I don’t want to know. I don’t /need/ to know._

_I feel bad for your friends. I hope nobody shares a room with you._

_Now, good night!_

  
  


_—_

  
  


(Wed, 05:09)

**morning honey :)**

(Wed, 05:11)

**what a fine day we are having.**

**hope the dreams you were having were nice!**

(Wed, 05:15)

**you’re up at six yesterday.**

**are you already awake?**

(Wed, 05:20)

**well, you should.**

**let’s wait for the sunrise together!**

(Wed, 05:22)

_I would be fucking impressed by your dedication had it not been on my expense._

(Wed, 05:22)

**appreciate the thought nonetheless.**

**have a good day at school! while here i am, on my warm bed, patiently waiting for your return.**

(Wed, 05:24)

_Wait forever._

_Bitch._

(Wed, 05:24)

**that’s uncalled for!**

  
  


—

(Wed, 10:02)

**hi babe**

**still waiting here for you.**

(Wed, 10:02)

_Shut up, group study session soon._

(Wed, 10:03)

**oh, am i to be your secret mistress?**

**you’re not going to show off your long-distance boyfriend?**

(Wed, 10:04)

_And get beaten up for having one? Probably expelled? Definitely not._

(Wed, 10:04)

**i will beat up your bullies?**

(Wed, 10:04)

_Not funny. Stay away._

(Wed, 10:05)

**have fun! tell me if you need help ;)**

**—**

(Wed, 19:14)

**where are you now?**

(Wed, 19:18)

_I’m on my way home._

(Wed, 19:18)

**whatchu doing?**

(Wed, 19:18)

_Grocery shopping. Why._

(Wed, 19:19)

**i’m incredibly clingy and need your full undivided attention.**

(Wed, 19:19)

_Too bad you’re not getting any today! I have meals to cook._

(Wed, 19:19)

**you can cook??**

(Wed, 19:19)

_Yes, of course I can cook, Karma._

(Wed, 19:20)

**ooohhhh cocky, aren’t we.**

**what are you cooking?**

(Wed, 19:20)

_A recipe I found on the internet. Why?_

(Wed, 19:21)

**we only have instant ramen for dinner. i’m jealous 🥺**

**the one on kitchen duty burned the food.**

(Wed, 19:22)

_Is that supposed to be you?_

(Wed, 19:22)

**i don’t have to do any kitchen duty (｡◝‿◜｡)**

**won’t want to repeat the Great July Incidence.**

(Wed, 19:23)

_I don’t want to know what that is, do I?_

_How do you still have friends…?_

_What, are your friends some sort of angels? Do you just blackmail them into being friends with you?_

(Wed, 19:23)

**did i blackmail you to be friends with me? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**i’m a natural charmer.**

(Wed, 19:24)

_We’re not exactly friends._

(Wed, 19:24)

**keep denying 😘 i know how much you enjoy my company.**

(Wed, 19:25)

_I’m thinking of ways to deceive you of your money for all the headache you’ve induced me. That’s the only reason I’m still speaking to you._

(Wed, 19:25)

**no need for a grand scheme. marry me and i’d give you the world <3**

(Wed, 19:26)

_And then I can poison you in your sleep! That’s brilliant._

(Wed, 19:26)

**maybe i’ll just keep you awake all night then.**

(Wed, 19:28)

**are u blushing?**

(Wed, 19:31)

**you’re blushing lmfao**

**never get hit on before?**

(Wed, 19:43)

_I just arrived home. I definitely have been hit on before._

(Wed, 19:44)

**i don’t doubt that. ;)**

(Wed, 19:45)

_You’re infuriating._

(Wed, 19:46)

**you find that hot anyway**

(Wed, 19:46)

_Go hit on someone who would actually pay you any attention. I have chores to do. Dinner to make._

(Wed, 19:47)

**aww and i thought you’re not the type to run away?**

**have fun doing your “chores”**

(Wed, 19:48)

_I hate you. And they’re definitely chores. My mother is away._

(Wed, 19:48)

**For what?**

(Wed, 19:49)

_Her work._

(Wed, 19:51)

**so nobody is home?**

**does that mean i can come over?**

**maybe this time i don’t need to sneak through your window.**

(Wed, 19:52)

_Do me a favour and download a dating app, Karma._

_That way you could flirt with someone who is actually interested._

(Wed, 19:54)

**but the one i want is you! :(**

(Wed, 19:56)

_Well, too bad I’m not interested._

(Wed, 19:58)

**keep telling yourself that. ;)**

**we know that isn’t the case**

(Wed, 20:00)

_Careful, don’t let your head explode from how big it’s getting._

* * *

**— THURSDAY —**

  
  


(Thurs, 00:16)

**are u awake?**

(Thurs, 00:20)

_ZZzzzzzZZzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzz_

(Thurs, 00:21)

**oh great! i have a very important thing to discuss.**

(Thurs, 00:22)

_I am busy!!!_

(Thurs, 00:24)

**what are you doing so late?**

**watching porn or something?**

(Thurs, 00:25)

_I have assignments to finish._

_Don’t you have any?_

(Thurs, 00:26)

**want any help? i’m top of my class.**

(Thurs, 00:28)

_And so am I._

(Thurs, 00:29)

**of course, but if we were in the same class i’d be better than u.**

(Thurs, 00:31)

_If you tried really hard, and I feel pitiful towards you, that’s possible._

(Thurs, 00:33)

 **gakushuu-kun, do you realise how arrogant and self-conceited you can be?** **  
** **that is somehow so fucking charming. and so fucking you.**

(Thurs, 00:36)

_I am only saying the truth._

_But I am worried you think so._

_Go to bed, Karma, or do something productive._

(Thurs, 00:38)

**awww, i am accompanying you right now.**

**since you’re all alone. with nobody by your side.**

**trust me, u don’t want to know what’s behind you right now.**

(Thurs, 00:41)

_I am not afraid of ghosts._

(Thurs, 00:44)

**what are u afraid of the most then?**

**for me: it is the thought of losing you.**

**and the beautiful relationship we have together.**

(Thurs, 01:04)

**touché**

(Thurs, 01:11)

**ㅠㅠ the thing i am scared of the most just become true**

**i want this nightmare to end ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ**

(Thurs, 01:23)

**ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ**

**🥺 🥺 🥺 🥺 🥺 🥺 🥺 🥺 🥺 🥺 🥺 🥺 🥺**

**ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ don’t leave me**

(Thurs, 01:29)

**ㅠㅠ how would i live without you.**

  
  


—

(Thurs, 07:14)

_I fell asleep last night._

(Thurs, 07:17)

_Whatever, I don’t need to explain myself._

  
  


_—_

(Thurs, 11:13)

**morning, gakushuu-kun u v u**

(Thurs, 11:17)

_Look at the time._

(Thurs, 11:21)

**but i just woke up. so morning it is.**

**i am having breakfast. what are u up to.**

(Thurs, 11:21)

_I’m in class?_

(Thurs, 11:21)

**oh have fun!**

(Thurs, 11:22)

_?_

(Thurs, 11:22)

**what is it o v o**

(Thurs, 11:22)

_Is it just me or..._

_You are strange today._

(Thurs, 11:25)

**no? i am just being like how i usually am?**

(Thurs, 11:27)

_I don’t buy that._

_Something important is on, will text you later._

_We will revisit this._

(Thurs, 11:28)

**oohhh is that so? tell me about it next time.**

  
  


**—**

  
  


(Thurs, 18:21)

Is something bothering you? 

(Thurs, 18:21)

**nooopeeee.**

(Thurs, 18:22)

Did they call you today? 

(Thurs, 18:23)

**none of ur business, nagisa**

**deal with your own issues**

(Thurs, 18:25)

I am concerned. 

(Thurs, 18:27)

**then stop?**

**you aren’t my parents. what are u feeling concerned for.**

(Thurs, 18:27)

I am your friend. 

I am concerned. 

(Thurs, 18:29)

**kk get it but don’t fucking need it**

**so just fucking drop it.**

  
  


**—**

  
  


(Thurs, 20:11)

_You are being strange today._

(Thurs, 20:13)

**am not**

(Thurs, 20:15)

_You are._

(Thurs, 20:18)

**eh really? i don’t think so. i know better about myself.**

(Thurs, 20:19)

_You sound different from usual, that's all._

(Thurs, 20:20)

**sound different from usual? how pretentious**

**u dont know anything about me.**

(Thurs, 20:22)

_It isn’t because of last night, is it?_

(Thurs, 20:24)

**its not, im not as sensitive as u.**

**nothing fucking happened, gakushuu**

**just drop it**

(Thurs, 20:28)

_Now you just sound defensive._

(Thurs, 20:29)

**sweet fuck believe in what u want then**

(Thurs, 20:31)

_If you want to, you can talk about it, I suppose._

_I can’t guarantee I would be able to offer you anything, but the offer stands._

(Thurs, 20:32)

**what the hell for? so u can have one against me?**

**to feel morally superior?**

**poor karma-kun, how pitiful.**

(Thurs, 20:33)

**we dont know each other. i owe you fucking nothing.**

(Thurs, 20:35)

_You are right. You don’t owe me anything. I don’t owe you anything as well._

_It is clear you /are/ upset, though. So._

(Thurs, 20:36)

**if im upset and i want to talk about it heart to heart i would have told u from the start**

**you don't see me saying anything like that though.**

(Thurs, 20:38)

_You are not exactly the type who would talk about it “heart to heart.”_

_I understand why you wouldn’t want to talk to me. I wouldn’t want to talk to you too, were I in your position._

_You have other friends, however. If you don’t want to talk to me, at least talk to them._

(Thurs, 20:39)

**i dont understand what youre aiming here for**

**dont go pushing me around.**

**don’t just talk as if you know what’s going on.**

(Thurs, 20:41)

_I don’t know what is going on. I am not pushing you around as well._

_I am merely giving you a suggestion, that’s all._

(Thurs, 20:41)

**i dont want to deal with u right now.**

  
  


* * *

**— FRIDAY —**

(Fri, 00:12)

_I read our conversation from yesterday. I realised you had wanted to tell me something._

_If it is indeed related to that, then I apologise._

(Fri, 00:14)

**told u its not about u.**

**did u just apologise.**

**u didnt even apologise back then.**

(Fri, 00:15)

_Was this… about that time?_

(Fri, 00:16)

**its not. it is not about u at all.**

**stop thinking that everything is about u**

**if this is your way to get me talking, stop it. i dont want to discuss it with u.**

(Fri, 00:17)

_And you don’t want to discuss it with your friends._

_What about your parents?_

(Fri, 00:18)

**i dont want to discuss it with anyone**

**ur going to say its not healthy or shit.**

**news flash smartass, i dont want to listen to u.**

(Fri, 00:19)

_Do you want a puppy video then?_

(Fri, 00:21)

**no.**

(Fri, 00:23)

**i dont understand why ur being kind to me.**

(Fri, 00:24)

**are u the one with the abandonment issue after all? cant see someone who has been worshipping you these past few days not paying any attention to you?**

**i dont worship you, dont get too full of yourself.**

(Fri, 00:25)

_You really are trying on my patience here, to be honest._

_I know you are trying to get me to lash out as well._

_Is that what you want, to have a fight with a random stranger?_

(Fri, 00:26)

**why do u even fucking care about what i want**

**if you want to though im always up to it.**

(Fri, 00:28)

_I am not going to fight with you, Karma._

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VILQzfb6ul8_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VILQzfb6ul8)

_Here is a cat video. You didn’t ask for it, but I will still share it with you._

(Fri, 00:30)

**a cat video wont solve anything.**

(Fri, 00:31)

_Maybe. It might help you feel better in a way._

(Fri, 00:31)

**and why does that fucking matter**

(Fri, 00:34)

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeGWadPeEsM_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeGWadPeEsM)

_This is a cooking cat._

_Are you more of a dog person?_

(Fri, 00:37)

_Oh I found this yesterday._

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-H_6Rgc3No &t=102s _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-H_6Rgc3No&t=102s)

(Fri, 00:38)

_Are you watching them? They are really cute._

(Fri, 00:39)

**leave me alone**

**i dont know if this is how ur trying to help or whatever, but i dont want it.**

**im fucking tired. just go to sleep or whatever. if i want to talk to u, u would know.**

(Fri, 00:41)

_Alright. Have a good night? I hope you feel better._

  
  


— 

  
  


(Fri, 01:21)

**yes, they called.**

**no i dont want to talk about it.**

(Fri, 01:21)

At all? 

Thank you for telling me. 

(Fri, 01:22)

**its the usual. dont worry about it.**

(Fri, 01:23)

I don’t worry about them, Karma. 

I worry about you. 

(Fri, 01:24)

**stop worrying.**

**look at this cat cooking instead**

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeGWadPeEsM** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeGWadPeEsM)

(Fri, 01:26)

That looks cute. 

Are you feeling better? 

(Fri, 01:31)

**i will be give me like three hours**

**stop worrying**

(Fri, 01:31)

You know you can always talk to me. 

  
  


**—**

(Fri, 19:31)

**are u still alone at home?**

(Fri, 19:34)

_… Why the sudden interest? Should I be concerned?_

(Fri, 19:35)

**yeah, im coming to rob ur house.**

**im just wondering.**

(Fri, 19:37)

_My mother isn’t home yet. She will be back soon, maybe tomorrow._

_And I am not at home either._

(Fri, 19:38)

**it’s getting late. what are you doing?**

**cheating on me?** **🥺 when i have been so loyal to you? 🥺**

(Fri, 19:39)

_I see that you are back._

(Fri, 19:40)

**i am always here?**

(Fri, 19:41)

_Back to being a little bitch._

(Fri, 19:42)

**youre back to being a bitch too!**

**thats good tho. kindness or whatever that was doesnt suit u.**

**anywayyyy we aren’t talking about that.**

(Fri, 19:43)

_We aren’t now?_

(Fri, 19:44)

**we aren't. and we won’t.**

(Fri, 19:45)

_I won’t force you to tell me if you don’t want to._

_But if you want to, then know that you can._

(Fri, 19:46)

**oh pls it’s not like u ever tell me anything.**

(Fri, 19:47)

_There is rarely anything worth telling._

_Today I got another perfect score. That is normal, however, and has stopped being a surprise to me._

(Fri, 19:49)

**what a fucking smartass!!!**

**youre so hilarious sometimes, gakushuu.**

(Fri, 19:49)

_I might have passed it as a joke, but doesn’t mean that it isn’t true._

_Well, there’s something worth telling today._

_We got our papers back._

(Fri, 19:50)

**not a perfect score this time? thats what u get for being too cocky.**

(Fri, 19:51)

_He hates me for no reason._

(Fri, 19:51)

**nah u just messed up.**

**acknowledging ur mistake is the first step to improvement.**

**u should have known that!**

(Fri, 19:52)

_He would never specifically tell me where I messed up._

_It is always “I find your analysis and reasoning unsatisfactory.”_

(Fri, 19:53)

**maybe its ur attitude lmaooooo**

(Fri, 19:53)

_That is rich coming from you, Karma._

(Fri, 19:53)

 **yeah but my teacher never fails me for my attitude so** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

(Fri, 19:54)

_You are currently having a suspension!!!_

_And I didn’t fail that essay, if you must know._

(Fri, 19:54)

**doesn’t mean i would fail any of my class.**

**anything else? idc ur beef w/ ur teacher.**

**unless youre about to start using ur fist. then im listening.**

(Fri, 19:55)

_I am definitely not going to pick a fight with my teacher anytime soon, Karma._

_Have you ever tried to pick a fight with your teacher?_

(Fri, 19:56)

**hmmmmm do u really want the answer?**

(Fri, 19:57)

_There is no way._

(Fri, 19:58)

**curious, aren’t u <3**

**u arent ready for that bby.**

(Fri, 19:59)

_… Maybe I should trust your judgment this time._

_What were the things you wanted to discuss yesterday?_

(Fri, 20:05)

**when?**

(Fri, 20:07)

_Thursday midnight._

(Fri, 20:07)

**u shouldnt have brushed me off so easily in the first place!!!**

**what if i forgot about it!!!**

(Fri, 20:08)

_Was it important then?_

(Fri, 20:10)

**it was this:**

**say that your beloved one is dying and they need an organ transplant, but they get into a waitlist and will have to wait for like 20 years. someone offers you a transplant, but they got it from prisoners of another country being harvested. what would you do?**

(Fri, 20:11)

_Well, I am glad I hadn’t humoured you back then._

(Fri, 20:12)

**hey its an interesting scenario!!! i saw it on the internet.**

**i want to know how u will tackle this.**

**and anyway we will one way or another face an ethical dilemma in our lives right.**

(Fri, 20:13)

_What would your response be?_

(Fri, 20:14)

**ehhhh~ i am not telling you~**

**if i tell u, wont it affect ur response as well.**

**i want a genuine answer u know~**

(Fri, 20:17)

_Who is my beloved person supposed to be?_

(Fri, 20:17)

**idk, whos ur beloved?**

**ur mom? ur boyfriend? girlfriend? anyone???**

(Fri, 20:18)

_My mother would never appreciate any form of organ harvesting._

(Fri, 20:18)

**u are going to let your mother die just like that?**

(Fri, 20:19)

_Of course not! In real life, there will be options other than organ harvesting._

(Fri, 20:20)

**ok but in this situation the options is wait or harvesting**

(Fri, 20:21)

_Regardless of what I want, if my mother is still capable of making her own decision, I don’t think my opinion would be taken into account by the health professionals._

(Fri, 20:21)

**dont try to avoid the subject~ tell me what you honestly think.**

(Fri, 20:24)

_What would you have chosen?_

_In this type of situation is there a really morally sound decision?_

_We all have our own priorities and values; no matter what we choose it won’t be a decision that brings any satisfaction to us._

(Fri, 20:25)

**thats the point!!!**

**u have to choose between two shitty choices. now make ur choice and dont look back.**

(Fri, 20:28)

_I will be the donor then._

_If it’s my mother, then the chance of me being a match would be high, wouldn’t it?_

(Fri, 20:29)

**maybe? youre the smart boy.**

**that isnt really an answer tho**

(Fri, 20:30)

_I don’t know anything about organ donors yet._

_It still isn’t an easy decision to make. But if I have to, I will choose it._

(Fri, 20:31)

**would ur mom even accept it?**

**it’s her precious son, she’d want him to live well~**

(Fri, 20:31)

_Sorry to my mother, then, this son will rebel sometimes._

(Fri, 20:32)

**oooohhhh! never thought i would see u say that!!!**

**what a noble kind of rebelling!! how revolting!!! but touching!!!**

(Fri, 20:32)

_-_- Whatever you say._

_What would you have chosen yourself?_

(Fri, 20:33)

**if its someone i truly love then i’d do anything to keep them safe.**

(Fri, 20:33)

_Huh. Really?_

_You would choose… the organ harvesting, then?_

(Fri, 20:34)

**yeah i guess, if that’s the only option**

(Fri, 20:34)

_Even if it means organ harvesting?_

_You need to understand how important body autonomy is._

_What about prisoners who are wrongfully convicted?_

_Or prisoners who are convicted because of unjust and discriminatory law?_

(Fri, 20:35)

**i will carry my sins myself, gakushuu-kun.**

(Fri, 20:36)

_I feel like you should be more troubled than this?_

(Fri, 20:36)

**i have already thought about it over, and thats my decision~**

**anyway, it isnt real right? so dont sweat over it.**

(Fri, 20:37)

_You are true, but would you have done the same thing in real life?_

(Fri, 20:37)

**who knows? i mean this wont be real.**

(Fri, 20:37)

_I am surprised._

_It is morally wrong and I don’t condone it._

_But it doesn’t… suit you._

_Or maybe it does? Honestly, I don’t know you._

(Fri, 20:38)

**way to hide an insult**

(Fri, 20:39)

_It isn’t meant to be an insult._

_I am honestly just surprised._

_… In a way, maybe your loved ones are lucky. But organ harvesting is still wrong no matter what._

(Fri, 20:40)

**aww u won’t call it romantic? some might.**

(Fri, 20:41)

_As a concept, maybe it’s. But as a person, I really do worry about you._

_And the people around you._

_Or people who may cross you._

(Fri, 20:42)

**good! thats what i am aiming for.**

(Fri, 20:43)

 _Ah, yes. After all, your whole persona is an asshole who cares for nobody and no-one._ 🙄

(Fri, 20:44)

**persona?**

(Fri, 20:45)

_A few moments ago you just said you would pick organ harvesting for your loved ones._

(Fri, 20:45)

**theoretically speaking.**

(Fri, 20:45)

-_- _Okay, if you insist._

_I have several things to do. I have a question, though._

(Fri, 20:46)

**aww, you’re already leaving me? :(**

(Fri, 20:46)

_What are you going to do tomorrow?_

(Fri, 20:46)

 **waaa are you asking me on a date** **🥺**

(Fri, 20:47)

_No, I need to know if you’re going to pull the same thing as last week._

(Fri, 20:47)

**_?_ **

(Fri, 20:47)

_Your way of seeking attention?_

(Fri, 20:50)

**i told u i really had sth to do**

**dw tho i will be safe and sound this weekend**

(Fri, 20:51)

_What was it?_

(Fri, 20:53)

**why do u need to know :(**

**were u worried~ awwww**

(Fri, 20:53)

_Any decent person would be, after those messages._

(Fri, 20:54)

**what a softie**

**i was exaggerating dw about it**

(Fri, 20:55)

_What was it about then?_

(Fri, 20:56)

**i am suspended i need to tell my parents**

**parents and suspension, u know how it get**

**anyway i came back alive right so theres that**

**aw bby, i know u care about me but dw dw.**

(Fri, 20:57)

_… You needn’t go MIA._

(Fri, 20:58)

**u told me u werent worried!**

(Fri, 20:58)

_I was just alarmed._

_Alright, I really need to go._

_Behave well._

(Fri, 21:00)

**lmfao behave well??? u sound like my grandma.**

* * *

**_— SATURDAY —_ **

  
  


(Sat, 01:01)

_You really aren’t from my school, are you?_

(Sat, 01:05)

**a lil bit too late to ask that**

**if i lied and say yes would u even know**

(Sat, 01:06)

_I tried to check. It seems that you aren’t._

_But I am not really sure._

(Sat, 01:06)

**tried to check?**

(Sat, 01:07)

_Alright. In hindsight, it seems like a silly method._

(Sat, 01:07)

**_i need to hear this_ **

(Sat, 01:07)

_No._

(Sat, 01:08)

**oh come on :(**

(Sat, 01:08)

_Well. Are you?_

(Sat, 01:09)

**why are u afraid anyway?**

**whats the story behind u and ur rich peeps?**

(Sat, 01:10)

_You don’t want to know the full story._

(Sat, 01:11)

**oh, i am always ready for some fight with rich people**

(Sat, 01:11)

 _You are one_.

(Sat, 01:12)

**im not the rich people u go to school with.**

(Sat, 01:14)

_I got it. Send me a picture from your window._

(Sat, 01:15)

**really?**

**u think im catfishing?**

(Sat, 01:16)

_Just do it._

_I am going to take any sign of reluctance as an admission of guilt._

(Sat, 01:16)

**alright, but i get to ask u a question**

(Sat, 01:17)

**[PICTURE]**

(Sat, 01:18)

**[PICTURE]**

**heres one with a peace sign**

(Sat, 01:19)

_That’s a lot of trees._

(Sat, 01:19)

**satisfied?**

(Sat, 01:19)

_[PICTURE]_

_It’s only fair._

(Sat, 01:19)

**yeah thanks i guess**

**whats up with u all of the sudden**

(Sat, 01:20)

_Nothing. Don’t worry about it._

_What is your question?_

(Sat, 01:20)

**where were u just now**

(Sat, 01:21)

_That’s your question?_

_I was buying dinner._

(Sat, 01:21)

**yeah no im getting to it**

**ur going to call me an ass tho**

(Sat, 01:22)

_A sudden sign of self-awareness. This is horrifying._

_Just say it out loud._

(Sat, 01:22)

**alright ok**

**wheres ur dad?**

(Sat, 01:23)

_………………_

_Honestly, I am amazed you are this tactless._

(Sat, 01:24)

**me too its a gift**

(Sat, 01:24)

_I will let this pass because I know what kind of rude bastard you are._

_You probably shouldn’t do this to others._

(Sat, 01:25)

**gakushuu-kun. contrary to popular belief, i actually know societal norms**

(Sat, 01:25)

_Then act like it._

(Sat, 01:27)

_I don’t know. I have never met him. He’s not involved ever since I was young._

_My parents are divorced. I never bother to really look for him._

(Sat, 01:27)

**oh? why is that?**

(Sat, 01:28)

_My mother told me it’s better not to._

_She doesn’t like talking about him._

(Sat, 01:28)

**alright ok thanks for telling**

(Sat, 01:28)

_Why do you want to know?_

(Sat, 01:29)

**nah im just nosy and rude**

(Sat, 01:31)

_-_-_

_How are your parents?_

_Do they know you would harvest an organ for them?_

(Sat, 01:32)

**theyre in a flight rn i think**

**they travel a lot so**

(Sat, 01:32)

_I see. I hope they have a good flight._

(Sat, 01:33)

**awww parents must love u**

(Sat, 01:33)

_I am generally well-liked by people with a good conscience._

_I am heading to bed. Good night._

(Sat, 01:34)

**? good night ?**

**ur weird.**

**—**

(Sat, 01:37)

**are u still awake?**

**—**

(Sat, 01:50)

I am now. 

(Sat, 01:51)

**do u know where this is?**

**[PICTURE]**

(Sat, 01:51)

I am not sure. 

Do you want me to find out? 

There's a rate, though. 

(Sat, 01:52)

**no need for that, just wondering.**

**anything to do tomorrow?**

(Sat, 01:52)

No, rest up. 

I’m going back to sleep. 

(Sat, 01:52)

**niiighhhtttt**

  
  


**—**

(Sat, 08:11)

_Good morning._

  
  


**—**

  
  


(Sat, 10:27)

**goood mooorniinnngggg**

**whats up with u tho. thats weird.**

(Sat, 10:28)

_Not right now._

**—**

(Sat, 12:00)

**gakushuu?**

(Sat, 12:05)

_I will text you later._

  
  


**—**

  
  


(Sat, 13:10)

_I am here._

(Sat, 13:11)

**yay :D**

**what was up**

(Sat, 13:12)

_Doing a group assignment right now._

_It’s alright, we are on a break right now._

(Sat, 13:12)

**with rich peeps? must suck**

**did they tell u to do it all by yourself?**

(Sat, 13:13)

_It’s a group presentation. They need to do it no matter what._

(Sat, 13:13)

**lol did they often tell u to do all the work**

(Sat, 13:14)

_They can’t do any work properly, anyway._

(Sat, 13:14)

**u dont look like someone who would let ppl order u around**

(Sat, 13:14)

_I am not._

(Sat, 13:15)

**have fun i guess**

**weird for u to text me first so i thought sth is up.**

(Sat, 13:15)

_No, just want to wake you up. In case I feel the urge to punch all of them myself._

_You offer your help once, right._

(Sat, 13:15)

**oh gladly bby ;) i will even do it for free.**

**only for this time tho. u gotta pay for the next service.**

(Sat, 13:16)

_Good. I am going to go back to work._

  
  


**—**

(Sat, 13:54)

_Please punch them_

(Sat, 13:55)

**gladly lol send the location**

  
  


—

  
  


(Sat, 18:16)

**tell me u punched them**

(Sat, 18:19)

_I didn’t. I am with my mom. Don’t talk about punching._

(Sat, 18:19)

**she’s back?**

**welcome home, mother in law. :D this son hopes u had a good journey!**

**—**

(Sat, 20:57)

_Yes, she’s back._

_Don’t call my mother your mother in law._

(Sat, 20:57)

**aww babe u broke my heart.**

(Sat, 20:58)

_Good._

(Sat, 20:58)

**productive time today?**

(Sat, 21:01)

_Yes. We finished everything._

_Just one last practice and we’re good to go._

(Sat, 21:02)

**sad to hear no violence occur.**

**how do they suck anyway?**

**lol can i make a joke about sucking here?**

(Sat, 21:03)

_Please don’t._

_They piss me off just by breathing._

(Sat, 21:03)

**they are rich, obnoxious, and stupid?**

**a walking stereotype. they should be ashamed.**

(Sat, 21:04)

_Karma._

_You are also a walking stereotype._

(Sat, 21:05)

**i am a delinquent with the best grades tho.**

**breaking stereotypes there.**

**you’re more stereotypical than me.**

**a goody-two-shoes honor student who cares about nothing but studying.**

(Sat, 21:05)

_Honor students can’t afford not being a goody-two-shoes._

(Sat, 21:06)

**i would love to see u try.**

**i get why u can’t. i’m not obnoxious.**

**but aren’t u tired of being nice? dont u want to go apeshit?**

(Sat, 21:07)

_If I want to go apeshit, I will just go to you._

_I am going to study._

_You should study. Are you planning to go to university?_

(Sat, 21:07)

**hey, maybe i’m studying right now. why r u always expecting the worst.**

**oh, university~ where are u planning to go?**

**nah no need to answer that lol what r u planning to take?**

(Sat, 21:08)

_What are you planning to take?_

(Sat, 21:08)

**ur bad habit is showing.**

(Sat, 21:11)

_Business._

(Sat, 21:12)

**lol whats with the pause.**

**economics.**

(Sat, 21:12)

_Nothing. Good luck to you._

(Sat, 21:12)

**u never mean it when u say nothing.**

(Sat, 21:13)

_Don’t worry about it. I have to study._

  
  


* * *

**_— SUNDAY —_ **

(Sun, 02:11)

_Do you really mean it?_

(Sun, 02:14)

**its 2**

**wdym**

(Sun, 02:14)

_You are usually awake at 2._

(Sun, 02:15)

**have to do sth tomorrow**

(Sun, 02:15)

_Go back to sleep. Sorry for bothering you._

(Sun, 02:15)

**no tell me.**

(Sun, 02:17)

_It’s not important._

(Sun, 02:17)

**just tell me.**

(Sun, 02:17)

_Your ethical dilemma. Do you really mean it?_

(Sun, 02:18)

**im so glad to be awake**

**why r u thinking about it at 2 in the morning**

(Sun, 02:21)

_You said something about bullying bullies once._

_You are a horrible person. You can be cruel, annoying, and insensitive. You don’t always listen to what I ask of you, you don’t care if hurting anyone’s feelings, you are overly proud of inflicting pain on others._

_But you are not totally terrible._

(Sun, 02:21)

**where is this going**

(Sun, 02:21)

_I don’t know. I can’t sleep._

_Will you be able to live knowing what you have done?_

(Sun, 02:22)

**i just dont want ppl i care about die.**

**dont overthink it, it’s not even real.**

(Sun, 02:23)

_No, I get it._

_I get where you’re coming from._

_Honestly. Go back to bed._

(Sun, 02:24)

**why the sudden interest?**

(Sun, 02:25)

_It is stupid._

(Sun, 02:25)

**thats even better lol**

**come on & tell me. u woke me up after all.**

(Sun, 02:27)

_I said I would be the donor._

_But… even if I were the donor, there’s no guarantee that it would be compatible._

_Or if it’s an organ I couldn’t donate._

_And I obviously don’t want my mother to die._

_But theoretically, I know that the other option isn’t the better answer._

(Sun, 02:27)

**some ppl would just say that u cant control mortality.**

(Sun, 02:27)

_Yes, I know that. But that’s not something I can just accept._

_If I were to choose the other option… My mother, towards me._

(Sun, 02:28)

**????**

(Sun, 02:30)

_I don’t think that’s what she wants from me._

_The way she raises me… I know what she wants me to be like._

_And I try to follow what she wants._

_Do you… understand?_

(Sun, 02:31)

**i cant read whats inside ur mind gakushuu**

**u don’t want to disappoint her?**

(Sun, 02:33)

_Ultimately, if I were to face a similar situation, where I have to choose between the person I love and picking the morally right decision._

_If saving my loved one means I have to do something considered morally wrong._

_What if I eventually do it?_

(Sun, 02:33)

**do the morally wrong one?**

**there’s no shame in that.**

(Sun, 02:33)

_There should be some shame in that. If the morally wrong action involves someone else, it’s another life._

_How would you be able to live with that?_

(Sun, 02:34)

**maybe i’m just born able to make those kinds of decisions**

**i can’t explain it, gakushuu**

(Sun, 02:38)

**are you afraid you’d be capable of doing it?**

**ruining other lives for ur loved one?**

**we are all capable of it.**

**ultimately isnt it being selfish? u don’t want to lose someone you care for.**

**even tho the other ppl r also human being and they have ppl caring for them. u still dont know them.**

(Sun, 02:41)

_What if I really am capable of doing it?_

(Sun, 02:41)

**thats ok its not a problem for me**

**i wont think less about u**

(Sun, 02:44)

_But /I/ shouldn’t._

(Sun, 02:44)

**i dont get it.**

**why the emphasis on u**

(Sun, 02:45)

_I can’t explain it yet. It’s complicated._

(Sun, 02:45)

**u gotta choose in the end**

**just hope u dont ever need to face any dilemma with ur loved one involved**

(Sun, 02:55)

**idk why youre panicking but i rlly need to sleep.**

(Sun, 02:56)

_Yeah, sorry for bothering you._

—

(Sun, 08:01)

**found your answer?**

(Sun, 08:09)

_Not really._

(Sun, 08:10)

**ur awake already!!!**

**what time did u sleep?**

(Sun, 08:11)

_Late. I am tired._

(Sun, 08:11)

**that was not like u btw. :/**

(Sun, 08:12)

_Sorry for waking you up._

(Sun, 08:13)

**whats the deal then?**

(Sun, 08:13)

_It’s not important. I was just thinking._

(Sun, 08:13)

**any other pressing question?**

**i’m fully awake. i can answer anything now.**

(Sun, 08:14)

_No._

(Sun, 08:14)

_Okay. One._

_Aren’t you afraid of what your loved ones will think about it? About you in particular._

(Sun, 08:14)

**about me?**

(Sun, 08:15)

_About you being willing to sacrifice others for them._

(Sun, 08:15)

**would it be suffocating u mean?**

**who knows. never got any complaint so far.**

(Sun, 08:16)

_No. About what they think about you._

_What if they don’t appreciate it?_

(Sun, 08:16)

**maybe they’re not my loved ones.**

(Sun, 08:17)

_What do you mean by that?_

(Sun, 08:17)

**it’s a part of myself. get used to it.**

(Sun, 08:18)

_That is not as easy as you think it is._

_Be more considerate of their feelings._

(Sun, 08:18)

**what’s it for you anyway?**

**some emotional baggage you want to spill?**

(Sun, 08:20)

_There’s no emotional baggage involved here._

_And if there is, I won’t spill it to you._

(Sun, 08:21)

**lmfao so there really is?**

(Sun, 08:22)

_Will you spill your “emotional baggage” from a few days ago then?_

_I don’t think so._

(Sun, 08:22)

**ok ok point taken**

**ttyl tho, i have a plan with my friends**

**you should go do sth that’s not studying.**

(Sun, 08:23)

_Have fun._

  
  


_—_

(Sun, 19:45)

**im back**

(Sun, 19:48)

_Welcome back._

_How was your day?_

(Sun, 19:49)

**we went to the movie and stuff. it was great.**

**great movie, would rate it 4/5. i hate the colour tho.**

**are u just studying the whole day? thats boring.**

(Sun, 19:50)

_Trying to finish a book._

(Sun, 19:51)

**for u it’s similar to studying**

**dont u go out with ur friends or sth.**

(Sun, 19:51)

_It’s not similar. It’s a novel._

(Sun, 19:52)

**whats the title?**

(Sun, 19:53)

_It’s none of your business and it’s not even in Japanese._

(Sun, 19:54)

**is this your way of boasting that u can speak more than one language lol**

**noting ur defensiveness btw**

**it must be something super sappy and romantic**

(Sun, 20:00)

_I can speak more than one language. And it’s not. It’s a mystery thriller._

(Sun, 20:01)

**awww it totally is right?**

(Sun, 20:04)

_Believe whatever you want. I am going back to see how my suspect is the real killer._

  
  


—

(Sun, 23:49)

_So what if it /is/ sappy and romantic?_

(Sun, 23:49)

**aww i know it**

(Sun, 23:49)

_I am entitled to read whatever I want. What I consume won’t make me a lesser person._

(Sun, 23:50)

**gakushuu-kun, u should know by now that i will make fun of u regardless of what u read**

**its bc making fun of u is fun. not bc i think ur a lesser person or whatevs.**

**u could read some dark fucked up shit and ur still u.**

(Sun, 23:53)

**is that the baggage? self-worth? vulnerability?**

**you can’t let people see that you’re less than what they think you are?** ****  
  


— **_MONDAY_ **—

(Mon, 00:05)

_Maybe it is._

(Mon, 00:07)

**oh.**

**idk what to say.**

**thanks for sharing? what the fuck.**

(Mon, 00:09)

**is this a fucking fever dream.**

(Mon, 00:14)

**but yeah don’t let what people say affect how you live your life.**

(Mon, 00:17)

_I appreciate the concern._

_Please stop, though. This is getting weird._

_I am going to sleep. Forget this ever happens._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning (slight spoiler):** offhand remark of suicide, mentions of bullying, discussion of hypothetical death and organ harvesting.
> 
> —
> 
> me once i saw the word count hitting 9k: ack... probably should stop now...  
> i enjoy writing this one! karma is still a little shit, but yeah, i hope everyone can see that he has multiple layers of shittiness, in a way.

**Author's Note:**

> to be posting this... feels unreal. i have been working on this for quite a while. and to be honest, this is a really self-indulgent fic where i explore in what way could their dynamics be like under different circumstances. this is a canon divergent story; you would see as the story progresses how it is different from canon.
> 
> either way, the first two chapters become longer than i thought. it's still my pride and joy, and i honestly have tons of fun writing it! writing karma is a delight. i have plans for the future of this fic... but to get there... we shall see how it goes.
> 
> sharing it here in case everyone feels like reading it too. do tell me what you think about it! i'd love to read your opinion. 
> 
> stay safe and have a good day. xx


End file.
